Moving On
by not my real name213
Summary: It killed Luigi seeing Mario like this. he saw that his brother was depressed and hurting. We all need someone to be there for us at our lowest points in life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first fanfic, and I have been meaning to do one for a while, so I just decided to try one on something easy, like Mario.**

**So read and review, I would love input.**

**Enjoy the first installment of Moving On!**

"Mario! Mario, I know your in there! Get up" Luigi shouted as he pounded on the door of Mario's apartment.

"Hey, shut the fuck up!" the person in the next apartment yelled.

"Sorry." He apologized through the door.

Luigi sighed as he reached his hand into his coat pocket searching for his spare key to Mario's place. He unlocked the door and entered the dwelling of once great hero of the mushroom kingdom. When he entered the dark room the first thing that hit him was the smell. The entire place stunk of booze and as if his brother hadn't taken a shower since he saw him last week.

"Mario, get up, your a mess."

Mario let out a low groan, flinching as the light from the hallway reached him on his couch.

"You know its tomorrow, right?" Luigi asked in a calm tone

"How could I not." his brother replied groggily.

The brothers remained in silence for what seemed an eternity, until Mario spoke up.

"Its all my fault, Luigi. Its because of me that shes dead, its because I couldn't stop him. I wasn't fast enough. If I had gotten there soo-"

"Dammit Mario, I told you that it's not your fault, if there is any one to blame it's him!"

"And I cant wait to watch him die!" Mario yelled back at his brother. "he took my whole world away from me! Its easy for you to say that it isn't my fault, you aren't in my position, you don't know what it feels like!" he screamed as he drew himself into a fetal position and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Mario you're right I don't, and I'm sorry." Luigi said as he walked over to his brother, knelling down beside him. He placed his hand on his shoulder trying to offer some gesture comfort to his grief stricken brother. He noticed the physical condition of Mario, who looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"When's the last time you ate something substantial?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, get cleaned up and get some clothes on, Daisy and I'll make you dinner at our place."

As Mario got up with a silent "yes" to go to his bathroom he clutched his head, obviously fighting a hangover. He had expected Mario started hitting the bottle, but when Luigi looked around he was surprised when he saw empty containers everywhere.

_'Mario is nearly starving himself, and he's gone on a bender?' Luigi_ thought to himself. _'He's gonna kill himself if he keeps this up.'_

Mario came back out, fully clothed, and stopped in the middle of the hall staring at a picture.

"Sometimes I think that this is just a bad dream, that I'm going to wake up and she's going to be lying in my arms again." Mario stated, not as if directed to his brother, but to the picture.

Luigi once again walked over to his brother and place his hand once more on his shorter brother's shoulder. Luigi saw that his brother was staring at a photo of Mario, Princes Peach, himself and Daisy on their vacation to Cheep Cheep Beach last summer.

A single tear rolled down the face of the once proud plumber as they left and locked Mario's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

What up Readers?

Its me the, author(who else would it be?).

I know that I has been a ridiculously long time since since the first chapter. And the thing is I really meant to keep it as a one-shot, but being a guy who has a problem with paying attention to details, I didn't mark it as complete. If you are mad at me for cutting my absolute stroke of genius, no, the masterpiece of literature I masterfully and gracefully crafted (Sorry, I'm probably taking it to far), Troll. Troll away about my horrible actions, flame me as much as you like! (Sorry for the over dramatics)

BUT...only on one condition...

You, the reader, pick up where I left off. You write the next chapter, or chapters. Just personal message me the new story name or URL.

Do that, or I will kill a bunch of baby kittens! (Just joking! Don't worry I wont actually kill kittens!)


End file.
